User blog:Stormrox/Time to Make Zimmer Twins Great Again
I've got some good news for you all. I'm all done editing! Things can go back to normal now, haha. But seriously, sorry about the massive wave of edits these past 11 or so days. But this needed to be done, and I'm happy I've done it. In March 2016, I started to take completing this wiki seriously, and I started editing a lot. I was on a roll for a little while, but I grew tired and gave up. But now, as of January 2017, I can proudly say that this wiki feels close to finished. We've got all the essential information about Zimmer Twins here for any new users wanting to learn more about the website (and its history!). There are still hundreds of little things I could do to make things a little more perfect, but it would take forever to do, and I'd like to wrap this up already. :P There's still quite a lot of stub articles. I did the best I could in adding information, but there were some pages that I'm just not knowledgeable enough in to contribute anything useful. I've done everything I can here. So with that, I am officially retiring from the Zimmer Twins Wiki. I can't think of a better time than now to do this. Now I can finally start working on the goal I personally want to achieve this year: Restoring Zimmer Twins to its former glory. Bringing back the activity that we haven't seen since 3-4 years ago. More users interacting with each other. This is what I want to see by the end of the year, or at least somewhere close to that. I know that sounds like a ridiculous goal, but I'm definitely going to try really hard anyway. Hopefully, 2017 will be the year of change on Zimmer Twins. These are my plans for this year. 1. Comment on every movie I can. That's right, EVERY movie. It's actually not as hard as you may think. And I won't just post the cliche "Good movie!" comments either. I'm going to type at least a paragraph about why I enjoyed their movie. Even if the movie is objectively low quality or doesn't make sense, I'll just give them advice on how to improve. 2. Create a long series. So, back in July 2016, I was looking at some of Blahbumian's movies, and I remembered that he used to do those "walkthrough" series'. So, that gave me the idea to do something similar! I want to make a walkthrough series that is half walkthrough and half comedic stuff. And don't worry, my series won't just be a blatant copy either. 3. Encourage social interaction between users. I haven't been seeing a lot of that lately. illustr8r has a club, which is cool, buuuuut... it's dedicated to Charlie Puth... Don't think too many people care about him. I recently joined the club because I felt bad that she wasn't getting any comments on her club movies. That's about it. That first one about the comments is the most important, though. The new users need comments to motivate them to stay, so I will gladly deliver. It's all or nothing. I'm giving it my all this year. If this doesn't succeed, and the website hasn't made a bit of progress in the next several months, then I will leave the website at the end of the year, and that'll be that. Goodbye to all of you. Good luck in your future endeavors. Category:Blog posts